This disclosure relates to a die casting machine and, more particularly, a liner for a shot sleeve.
A typical die casting machine includes a shot sleeve having a pour opening that receives molten metal. A plunger moves axially within a cavity provided by the shot sleeve to force the molten metal into a die providing a component shape.
Occasionally, the impinging molten metal locally solidifies to the shot sleeve immediately beneath the pour opening. After the plunger pushes the molten metal into the die, the thin layer of semi-solidified material provides a hardened mass adhered to the shot sleeve that may impede plunger retraction. The hardened mass can accelerate wear on the plunger and over time may cause the plunger to jam within the shot sleeve.